


Hooking Up With Your Co-Star and Other Fucking Stupid Decisions

by scorpio_pit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF
Genre: Feelings, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, accidentally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_pit/pseuds/scorpio_pit
Summary: “So, our characters are supposed to be in love. Where are you on that?” PJ says in a rush as he plops down across from Bill at the picnic table outside of the set where he’s currently enjoying a piece of cake and scrolling through his phone. Bill looks up, into PJ’s matter-of-fact expression, feeling like cartoon question marks are flying off of his own face.“Uh—”“No, seriously, dude. We have to figure that shit out. I’m not into half-assing it and I think we should discuss how we both are going to play it so that it doesn’t come across disjointed and, like, insincere. We should, like, hang out.”
Relationships: James Ransone/Bill Hader, PJ Ransone/Bill Hader
Comments: 109
Kudos: 130





	1. Bad Decision: Letting That Tornado Man Into Your Trailer

“So, our characters are supposed to be in love. Where are you on that?” PJ says in a rush as he plops down across from Bill at the picnic table outside of the set where he’s currently enjoying a piece of cake and scrolling through his phone. Bill looks up, into PJ’s matter-of-fact expression, feeling like cartoon question marks are flying off of his own face. 

“Uh—”

“No, seriously, dude. We have to figure that shit out. I’m not into half-assing it and I think we should discuss how we both are going to play it so that it doesn’t come across disjointed and, like, insincere. We should, like, hang out.”

“I was under the impression Richie was in love with Eddie, and the rest was up to interpretation.”

“Fuck that, what’s more interesting? Richie being a sad sack who held a torch for his childhood best friend for years until his fucking death right in front of him. Or they loved each other exclusively and it's a tragic mutual love story.” PJ looks at Bill like he very satisfyingly caught him in a lie, which is absurd, he is just eating cake.

“That’s not even the script, dude. Let’s talk it out with Andy later.”

“Well, I’m playing Eddie as a repressed gay dude who remembers he was in love with Richie no matter what Andy or the studio says, it just makes more sense for my character. So, we should get together and talk about that soon. Without Andy.” With that, PJ gets up to walk away. 

“Okay, come to my trailer at like 7?”

“Good shit.” PJ smiles one of the ones that show four whole dimples. Bill thinks he is a pretty cute guy, actually. Definitely weird, but funny. Shouldn’t be hard to pretend to be in love with him.

* * *

_Its bill R U coming still?_ _  
_ _Ya b there in 10 :-)_

Bill sets his phone down and focuses back on the episode of Snapped he’s half watching. PJ is late, and Bill doesn’t really know him well enough to be snippy about it. It’s not PJ’s fault he’s old as shit and just wants to relax after 8 PM. He probably won’t stay long anyways, he’s not even sure what they’re supposed to be  _ discussing _ , really. PJ made it sound like some type of heist. Like they’re two old timey bank robbers and the studio was the shocked teller.  _ Put yer hands in the air or I’m gonna make yer movie super fuckin gay, don’t test me! I’ll do it!  _ That’s stupid. Bill is still giggling to himself when he hears three quick knocks on his door.

“Password?” Bill says next to the door in his best 1920’s speakeasy voice.

“I don’t know, I’m not an eleven year old trying to get into a no girls allowed clubhouse.”

“Ah, close. The answer was homoeroticism.” Bill says in his best Alex Trebec voice as he opens the door to PJ laughing in his sunglasses. 

“Take those off before you come inside, no douchebags allowed.”

“It’s fucking sunny out, dude.” 

Bill steps back and lets PJ cross the threshold, thinking about making a joke about needing to invite him in like a douche vampire, but not figuring out how to land that with such short notice. PJ hooks his sunglasses into his shirt, which was, shockingly, seventy five percent holes. Bill thinks it's an aesthetic choice to show he’s a minimalist or something. He probably could work that into the douche vampire joke.

“Want a beer?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, man.”

Bill moves to grab a bottle to hand it to PJ, before collapsing back down on the couch and looking at the TV. “Wanna watch Snapped?” PJ looks from Bill to the TV, and back again before snorting.

“Sure. Are you not going to have one, or..?” He says, tipping the beer bottle towards Bill.

“No, no. Brains too broken. Can’t drink on Lexapro.”

“You could, but you’d get, like, dizzy and pass out or something. Not that different from college. Bet if all the frat bros took lexapro, they could have passed out and not been in debt from booze.” Bill giggles and brings his hand up to the side of his face to mimic a phone.

“Yeah, Kyle, ya  _ gotta _ try this new drug, dude. Huh? No, it's called Lexapro. Gets you totally annihilated after ONE shot, bro! Yeah, it was just in my dad’s medicine cabinet! Oh? Yeah, their divorce is finalized.” PJ throws his head back and lets out a bark of laughter, his eyes squinted and cheeks red. He sits down next to Bill, who feels the couch cave a little as it rolls them closer together. 

They get through an entire episode of Snapped, it’s about Kimberly Cargill. Bill likes doing the voices, while PJ laughs along. Bill feels himself really enjoying how well PJ could keep up a bit. 

“Four… failed relationships… by the time she turned  _ forty _ .” The narrator speaks about the woman who framed her babysitter. 

“Oh, Bill, it’s you.” 

“That number isn’t even that high! That’s, like, one failed relationship every decade!”

“Oh, we’re counting my lost girlfriend from when I was 10? That tracks, she was the  _ worst. _ ”

The episode plays out fully and right before Bill could queue up a new one, PJ puts his hand on Bill's forearm to stop him from grabbing the remote. Oh, right, they were supposed to talk about the movie. 

“So, where is your head at? Like, with Richie? How obvious are you playing it?”

“Uhhh, okay, well he’s in love with Eddie obviously.”

“Uh huh.”

“I want to go into the restaurant scene and revert back to childhood jabs and instigate with you a lot. I think we should really go for it there.”

“Go for what? Like, make it obvious we’ve been longing? I’ve been thinking about that. What if I said something about seeking out Richie’s work over the years. We should find ways to touch, like in a dumb teenage boy way. Like noogies. Oh! Or arm wrestling! We get to do a lot of improv in that scene, right? That’s what Andy said. We should definitely practice. Or like, hang out a ton before we start filming. We really need to portray that we are super comfortable with each other and that we immediately fall back into old patterns, right?”

Bill looks at PJ who is gesturing erratically, he’s so animated. He’s perfect for Eddie. Admittedly, Bill only watched the first movie, like, on the plane ride here. But this guy is going to be so much to work with, he has so much energy to give. It’s making him way more excited about the role, he wasn’t even going to audition before he was specifically requested. 

“How much have you thought about this, dude? You’re talking a mile a minute.”

“A lot, we aren’t all Bill fucking Hader, this is a pretty big deal for me. I want to do a good job.”

Bill feels PJ’s ankle hook around his, looks down to see, yeah, that’s actually happening. He can feel his eyebrows shoot up when he looks back up at PJ’s face.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“I mean, kind of. There might be a kiss in this, you know? We should, like, get comfortable touching each other casually, too.” 

PJ knocks his shoulder against Bill’s with a tight lipped smile. Bill looks at his face, catalogues his hair which is sticking up a little wildly. He usually gels it, he thinks. His beard makes his dimples seem deeper. His eyes are almost not visible from squinting so much through smiling. He wraps his arm around PJ’s shoulder. 

“Okay.” With that, PJ’s eyes go wider. They’re already so big, but they almost look like perfect circles. He recovers quickly with a smirk, and tucks himself a little closer to Bill.

“Ooookay. So, what do you think would be stopping Richie from making a move?” Bill breathes out in a huff.

“Besides the murderous, child-eating, homophobic, _ dancing  _ clown?”

“Yep.”

“He’s fucking scared, dude. Eddie’s married. They haven’t seen each other in 30 years. He thinks Eddie is straight, and that he’s a pervert or something for thinking of him like that when they were what? Thirteen? It would need to be Eddie. If Eddie made a move, Richie would say ‘fuck it,’ he’d be all over—”

Bill, barely registering seeing him lean in, goes perfectly still when he feels PJ’s lips on his. They feel warm, soft, and it’s been a while since he’s kissed anyone. The divorce was pretty recent, but his sex life stalled out a while before that was ever finalized. It feels really good. He can feel his face getting hot, and his brain getting flustered. This seems a little far to take a role. What are they going to do, make out for practice? Bill has kissed quite a few men, but it had mostly been jokes. Not that he’s opposed, he just really didn’t see this going this way tonight. He feels PJ’s hand slide from it’s spot on the couch to his neck, PJ’s thumb resting on his jaw while the rest of his hand cradles the side of his neck. He can feel PJ’s beard against his skin, which is also rough with stubble. He can smell him, he smells like a hint of smoke on a fall night. It’s suddenly  _ shockingly _ sexy. PJ opens his mouth slightly, poking his tongue out to move along the seam of Bill’s lips. He opens his mouth in response, and PJ immediately bites into his bottom lip with a small tug. Bill jerks his head back a couple inches.

“Uh.”

“What’s wrong?” PJ’s voice is so soft, 

“What are yo—”

“You’re not homophobic, right?” 

“I am not homophobic, I’m divorced.”

PJ’s head rears back to make eye contact, his hand not leaving Bill’s neck. “What does  _ that _ mean? I’ve kissed tons of dudes. I don’t really fuck with labels, because fuck that, but you’ve seen Generation Kill, right? I’ve kissed some of those guys. I just really think that we should make out. Like, get comfortable doing that. We have to see if it even works, if we have chemis—”

Bill lifts one of his hands to PJ’s chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger, tilting his face up to look closer. PJ goes quiet, eyes zeroing back in on Bill’s mouth. Bill’s other hand rises to hold PJ’s smaller one which is  _ still  _ against Bill’s neck. He can tell PJ is a little worked up about this. Not sure if he’s horny or nervous or both, but his breath is close to panting. Bill quirks up one eyebrow and wraps the hand that tilts PJ’s chin around his jaw. Grabbing PJ’s face and pulling him into another kiss. This one starts a little stiff, too. They can’t find a rhythm, can’t figure out who owns the kiss. Bill is rolling his lips against PJ’s, whose mouth opens easily, but PJ is shoving his tongue inside and up against the top of Bill’s mouth. Bill’s grip on PJ’s face tightens, to try and gain the upper ground. While PJ's hand moves to Bill’s knee, slowly sliding up, grip getting tighter the higher he goes. They ebb and flow like that, taking turns dominating the embrace, until Bill feels PJ’s strong hand fully cover his cock over his jeans and  _ squeeze _ . Bill uses his hold around PJ’s chin to push PJ’s face to the side, leaving Bill gasping against the side of PJ’s face, almost in his ear while he cradles PJ’s head, forcing him to face the rest of the room. PJ’s hand still has a vice grip on his dick and Bill feels himself getting hard.

“What are you doing?” Bill mumbles into PJ’s ear. PJ is verbally unresponsive, but he pulses his hand over Bill’s cock. Bill swallows the excess spit in his mouth, clears his throat, and lets PJ’s face go. PJ doesn’t move even a centimeter from his position until Bill backs up, putting a decent amount of space between them, also freeing himself from PJ’s warm hand. 

“Do you really want to do this right now?” PJ sits back a little too, not hiding how he adjusts himself in his pants.

“Why not?”

“That’s not what I asked. You’re married, man.” Bill presses himself to the back of the couch, exhaling with a strong sigh, wiping a hand down his face.

“Um, it’s called _ acting.  _ This is easily the quickest way to build physical  _ and  _ emotional intimacy. Why not just see what happens? I really  _ feel _ this connection, you know? We should nurture it. For the movie. We don’t have to fuck or anything. I mean, obviously, we don’t have to do anything at all. I’m not, like, casting couch. Could you imagine? I’m into it though, pretty fuckin’ sure you are, too.” PJ gestures to Bill’s dick, which is visibly half hard, and licks his lips. Bill stares at him for a solid 45 seconds. Bill is an anxious mess, but he does really click with this dude. You can’t really excuse the kind of banter they immediately fell into, or how hot the kiss got right away. Maybe Bill is having a midlife crisis, getting involved with his married co-star like this. His married, _ male _ co-star. They can say its for the parts as much as they want, but they both know that most people aren’t offering to fuck you because of a pretty okay horror movie role.

“You’re a lot of a person. Yeah, okay. If you’re okay with it. We shouldn’t, like, tell anyone though? I think we’re both self aware enough to know that this would sound fucking stupid.” PJ reaches down and grabs Bill’s hand, weaving his fingers through Bill’s larger, more slender ones, locking them in place.

“ _ Discretion _ , sexy.” PJ swings their joined hands around a bit, and quickly leans up to kiss Bill softly on the mouth. Again on the cheek. Then smiles wide and squeezes Bill’s hand while he starts to stand up, pulling Bill along by the hand. 

“I’m gonna go? You should think about it more, I really don’t want to freak you out.” Bill walks to the trailer door with PJ, slightly behind him, their hands still swinging. Bill is  _ absolutely _ looking at his ass. Looks up, and PJ  _ absolutely  _ caught him doing that. This is the weirdest day. PJ smirks and starts to grab the door. Bill feels a spike of something like arousal, or nerve, rise from within his chest up and out of his mouth. He grabs PJ’s hand and tugs him away from the door. PJ spins back around towards him easily, like he knew it was going to happen. He probably did. Bill looks at his throat while he swallows, peppered in short dark hair almost down to the base of his neck. PJ’s eyes looking at him, almost smug. This is ridiculous, he just needs to channel Richie.

“Well, what  _ do _ you want to do?” Bill says, a little more leering than he intended. PJ smirks.

“Eddie? Or me?” Bill doesn’t want to deal with that question yet.

“Eddie.” He responds while looking down PJ’s body. He feels like he’s seeing him differently, but realizes PJ has changed his stance. He looks tensed up, his feet wider and plated more firmly. His shoulders became a bit more haughty, his face cast down. When Bill looks up to meet his eyes, it’s Eddie.

“I want to suck your dick, I have since I saw you again. I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t even know, I can’t believe I didn’t know you. I didn’t even know enough to  _ know  _ I didn’t know you. That sounds so dumb, you  _ make me sound dumb _ .” PJ steps forward, almost as if he’d been jerked, grabs Bill’s hips and mouths along his neck, speaking directly into it. “I went to one of your shows once, did you know that? Shit, how could you? I was walking around the city and I saw your face on a poster. I went to the show and I barely heard anything you said, I just couldn’t stop staring at you. I thought I was going fucking crazy. It felt like our chests were magnets, and if I got too close, we’d just repel each other.” PJ took a deep breath, like he was smelling Bill. Bill felt friction against his chest as PJ got on his fucking tip toes, holy shit, and starting speaking directly into Bill’s ear. Bill’s brain kicks into gear, his hands rising to entwine themselves with PJ. One on his chest and the other cupped around the back of PJ’s neck, holding him in place with the solid weight. “I wasn’t even fucking married yet. Imagine if I had stayed. I could have gotten you a drink, maybe kissed you. Maybe fucking ridden your cock so hard until I begged for you to come inside me. That’s what I thought about, when I got home that night. I didn’t even know why. I do now.” PJ bites into Bill’s earlobe,  _ hard.  _ The hand Bill had on the back of PJ’s neck automatically weaves itself into the back of PJ’s hair and pulls his head back. PJ doesn’t give up his grip at first, pulling on Bill’s earlobe. Bill is so hard that he’s dizzy, and he can’t even blame it on not getting fucked in a while. He gets enough. Something about PJ being so forward, so  _ obviously _ wanting, is going straight through him. He can feel the man’s spit on his ear and neck. Holding PJ’s head back, his throat arched, Bill looks into his hooded eyes, big and brown. 

“You’re a little slutty, huh.” And, oh, noted. PJ  _ likes _ that. His eyes drift shut, and he bites his lip, arches his own throat even more, and lets out a weak sounding whimper. Bill thinks it seems performative, but what would you expect from an actor who wants to method act through fucking?

“I think that’s enough for now, alright?” Bill loosens his grip on PJ’s hair and kind of pets him. Just trying to soothe him. He really can’t get into this whole  _ thing  _ tonight, whatever it is. He looks over PJ again, his nipples and dick are stiff and tenting his clothes. He doesn’t see much of Eddie anymore, thinks PJ is really responsive to the aggression as himself. Like he wants to wind Bill up until he  _ snaps _ a bit,  _ snapping _ PJ right out of character.  _ Haha, like the show. This is so ridiculous.  _ Bill giggles to himself, almost does a full facepalm before stopping himself.

“What?! Was it too much? It was just shit I’ve thought of for Eddie.” PJ is a lot quieter than he’s been all night, Bill assumes that improvised monologue took a lot out of him. 

“No, no, dude. It was really good. So good.” Bill is still stroking his hair and neck, PJ beams. Bill thinks he has learned more about this man (and what he’s into) in the span of 2 hours than anyone he’s spoken to in the last however the fuck long. He’s so open. 

“Well, thanks. Why don’t you give me something to work with next time.”

“Ha, yeah, I’ll think about the character more. Do you want to come back tomorrow? Same time?”

“Absolutely.” PJ smiles softly, turns around to actually leave this time. Bill can  _ not _ stop himself and reaches out to smack his ass as he starts through the door. PJ barks out a laugh, winks, and throws a salute Bill’s way as he spins and walks backwards down the stairs, like a lunatic. He’s going to break his neck.

“Bye, man!” Bill stands there, watching him walk across the lot for a minute longer than necessary before he catches himself and closes the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on twitter if u want @scorpio_pit !


	2. Bad Decision: Getting to His Place Early

PJ comes over to Bill’s trailer every single day the following week. They kiss. _A lot._ But just small sweet ones. They cuddle. They talk about their characters. They go out and get food, a semblance of a date. Those can feel weird, because he gets recognized a lot, while PJ doesn’t. He wants to keep holding hands, but knows they can’t do that kind of thing outside. Mostly, they joke around with each other. Bill knows that a lot of this movie is riding on their chemistry, and through the haze of all the touching and flirting, he’s able to almost argue to himself that this is what it truly takes to be able to portray that connection. He can totally, sort of, a little build that house of cards in his mind. He knows, realistically, he’s just turned on by it, but he deserves some fun, too. Even if this could blow up pretty fucking badly. 

PJ has been a lot more coy since that first night, definitely hasn’t grabbed Bill’s dick again. Bill tries _ very hard  _ not to cap that thought with  _ ‘unfortunately.’ _ He knows that the ball is in his court so to speak. The ball is in his court to take the balls in his mouth? Is that anything? Probably not, PJ definitely is the one who wants balls in his mouth. Anyways, he knows PJ is waiting for him to do something. Can tell enough by the first time that PJ wants him to take the lead here, which just further alludes to it not being about Richie and Eddie at all, because Richie would _ never _ and he’s pretty sure Eddie wouldn’t be so up front about it, or whatever. 

Bill can’t really articulate why he’s holding back, besides the obvious fact that this is a very fucking bad idea. He really likes PJ, he likes hanging out with him, he likes touching him, he likes his laugh, and how he catches him checking Bill out roughly 45 times a day. He’s just really confused, and the only time he’s not confused is when they’re together, and he’s losing his nerve since it's been over a week since he got felt up. However, Bill has decided to absolutely go for it today.

Bill goes to his closet to put on something resembling a good idea, resisting the urge to text his stylist. He can do this himself, he won a style award. _ I will not pick the SNL hoodie, _ he thinks to himself and laughs. He ends up just grabbing a t-shirt and one of the more fitted pants his stylist got for him. He’s trying not to give a shit, he’s just a little nervous. Which makes him feel awkward, and decidedly unsexy. He grabs his wallet in case they decide to order something or go somewhere and heads over to PJ’s. This is the first time he’s going there, they usually hang out at Bill’s. That could be contributing to his nerves, too. It feels like he’s not playing on home field or whatever sports thing blah blah, he doesn’t care to complete that joke, even in his head.

When he gets there, PJ answers the door slightly damp, and in a fucking _ towel.  _ He reaches around to hug Bill with the arm that’s not holding his towel up.

“Hey, dude, you’re early.” Bill moves inside, past the doorway, getting into PJ’s space a little. He doesn’t budge, looking up into Bill’s face with wide eyes.

“Oh, sorry, we’re not all disrespectful of people’s time and insist on showing up everywhere 20 minutes late.” Bill’s joking, a lot of their banter is ribbing each other. Not to mention it seems to get PJ going when Bill is a little extra mean on accident. 

“Ha, ha. Give me a second, I’ll go get changed. Unless...” PJ looks Bill up and down, with his eyebrows raised, looking like he’s on the edge of a laugh or a joke. Bill receives that energy, and imagines balling it up and whipping it right back at PJ, like anime or some shit. Bill takes a small step back, and positively leers at PJ. Starting at his bare feet, ankles surprisingly delicate with the fine hair there. To his muscled calves and thick thighs, the dark hair getting coarser as his eyes travel. Past the towel, a fluffy white one, where he notices a small bulge where PJ might be hard. He makes sure PJ notices him noticing. Moving up over his hips, and stomach. Bill kind of assumed this guy was jacked, but it's different seeing it up close like this, water droplets on certain pieces of skin. Bill looks at this chest and arms next, his pecs are smaller than he thought, but his biceps are wide and strong. The swoop of his shoulders is gradual, almost feminine, pretty. When he reaches PJ’s eyes, they’re dark, like he assumed they’d be. He has really beautiful eyes.

“You don’t have to. Get changed, I mean.” Bill notices his voice sounds kind of gruff, coughs to clear it before he can stop himself and blushes a little bit.

“Uh, what? You want to hang out while I’m fully naked and you’re not? Just want to chill like that while we go over the script?” PJ still sounds like he’s on the edge of a laugh, or maybe something else.

“Depends, did you intend to answer the door like we’re in a bad porn intro? Feels like you wanted me to have some type of reaction, man.” PJ swallows, and looks down at himself. “What if we don’t go over it today? What if we just, like, be us?” Bill sees PJ smile at that.

“And by ‘us,’ you mean…” PJ steps closter so that the drops of water on his torso press into Bill’s shirt, looking up at Bill. Still waiting on him to be the one that goes there. Well, _ fine. _ Bill’s hands move up to PJ’s hips, touching his skin there, thumbs fitting into the lines that lead to his dick. He pushes him until PJ’s back hits against the counter that is opposite the door. PJ gasps, his hands shooting up to grip onto Bill’s biceps, his lower back probably hurting from being dug into by the counter. Bill can’t really care about that, when he can feel PJ’s cock hardening against his thigh where he’s pressed into him. PJ’s dick isn’t exposed, because Bill pressed them together too quickly before he dropped the towel. The only thing separating their groins and holding up the towel is the firmness of which Bill has his hips pinned to PJ’s, if he backed off even a centimeter, the towel would drop. 

“Is this what you wanted? Answering the door like a gay porn cliche? With your stupid tattoos out?” Bill breathes into PJ’s mouth.

“Uh, yeah. Kind of. Looks like your shirt got a little wet, maybe you should take it off, too.” PJ’s laughs disbelievingly, Bill responds in kind. He kind of doesn’t believe it either, and he feels awkward being so forward. He just really wants to see more of PJ like when he pulled on his hair on their first night. He’s been thinking about it here and there, and figures he might as well go all in if they’re going to fuck anyway. Why risk this much if he’s not going to have as much fun with it as possible? ...Definitely a midlife crisis.

“Drop the towel.”

PJ’s smile falls right off his face and he looks at Bill quietly, flushing red from his forehead to his neck. Bill looks at this throat again, before moving forward to get his mouth on it. He’s a lot taller than PJ, so he has to almost hunch over him to get there. Too bad there’s not, like, a stool to put him on. Like a sexy little elf.  _ Oh, _ the counter. Bill backs up a couple inches giving room to let the towel drop fully to the ground. PJ doesn’t even try to hold it up. Fully exposed after it drops, he bites his lip and looks at Bill looking at him. The first thing Bill notices is PJ has a full bush. His groin is covered in hair completely, almost going up onto his stomach and it makes his mouth water. The second thing he notices is PJ is  _ hard _ and has a beautiful cock. Bill isn’t the type of guy to think cocks are beautiful, but PJ’s is long and thick and the veins almost look decorative. 

“You have a beautiful cock.”

“That is a crazy thing to say right now.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m getting used to this.” Bill laughs and moves back in, his hands wrapping around the back of PJ’s thighs and hauling him up onto the counter so he can have better access. Bill’s mouth goes back to PJ’s throat, grazing his teeth over his Adam's apple the way Bill likes. He’s not practiced in what gets men off, but he’s also not an idiot. PJ is already panting and thrusting up against Bill’s stomach. His shirt is definitely not going to be wearable out of here, PJ is getting precome all over it. Bill shivers against the feeling of PJ’s hard cock poking into his abdomen, through the fabric of the shirt, dragging over while he grinds against Bill. Bill moves from biting into PJ’s neck and shoulders to take his own shirt off, but is stopped by PJ frantically grabbing his arm. 

“Don’t. Please. Uh. Keep them on?” PJ’s voice is deeper than his own, and it goes straight to Bill’s already hard dick. He looks at PJ, who looks wrecked just from a little biting, and realizes he _ likes _ being naked while Bill has all his clothes on. That must be why he’s breathing so hard right now. Huh. Interesting.

“What? Do you want to just grind against me until you come? What do I get out of it?” Bill says, using the trick he discovered with PJ’s hair being pulled to arch his throat. PJ lets out an embarrassing whine, his dick jumping and leaking a sizable drop of precome.

“I’ll suck your dick. If you want? You can just open your pants enough to take your dick out, enough to fuck my face. I can do that for you. If you let me grind on you until I come after.” PJ lets the words out in a rush with his head still yanked back and his eyes closed, face redder than before probably from embarrassment.

“Fuck. Yeah, okay. Do it, then.” With that, Bill lets go of him, backs up and looks at PJ pointedly. PJ smiles a grin that's a little too smug for Bill’s liking, like PJ somehow tricked  _ him _ into this. PJ drops to his knees in front of Bill, back to the counter.

“You want me here?”

Bill doesn’t answer, just takes a step closer, back into PJ’s space so PJ can reach the zipper of his pants. PJ reaches forward and places his hands on Bill’s stomach first, pressing his fingertips into the dark patches on Bill’s shirt where his precome dampened the fabric, almost reverently. PJ spreads his hand out, flat against Bill’s shirt and slides it up, uses his other hand to pop the button on Bill’s jeans. He looks up at Bill through his lashes, completely naked  _ on the floor  _ beneath him, and Bill feels dizzy as PJ softly puts his mouth over the bulge in Bill’s briefs that’s exposed with his fly open. Bill feels his cock twitch right into PJ’s mouth like it’s looking for it’s home, he can feel the damp heat of it around the sticky fabric. PJ moans with his mouth fitted around the head getting it wet with _ a lot _ of spit, and Bill reaches his hand out to cradle PJ’s head. He feels like he’s about to drool, he’s more turned on than he can ever remember being. Bill didn’t know he had a slutty dude kink, but here he is, about to blow his entire load because PJ so clearly wants to be used. 

“Don’t be shy, now, take it out. You were just begging for it.”

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.” PJ mumbles into the wet spot over Bill’s dick, not making eye contact anymore.

“I didn’t either, but you almost jizzed when I grabbed your hair last time. I thought I’d improvise off of that.”

“Hm. Don’t say ‘jizz’ maybe. But keep going with the dirty talk, like where you’re going.” PJ finally pulls down Bill’s briefs, whose cock bounces pretty comedically once it hits the air. It doesn’t stay that way long, PJ immediately fits one fist over the base, poking his tongue into the slit. Bill feels his whole body shudder and tightens his hand in PJ’s hair, letting out a low groan. PJ starts sucking on the head with surprising force before bobbing his head up and down, getting as far as halfway down Bill’s cock. PJ let the dick out of his mouth to stroke it fast, up and down the shaft.

“Fuck, thought you wanted your face fucked.” 

“I have to get it wet first.” PJ looks and sounds destroyed when he looks up to make eye contact again, making Bill moan. Something about PJ’s eyes makes the sight of Bill’s own cock being stroked, shiny with precome and spit pale in comparison. He looks like he’s begging to be unraveled. PJ keeps eye contact while he closes his mouth, visibly doing something inside of it with his tongue. Bill’s not exactly sure what until PJ opens his mouth back up and  _ drools  _ on his cock before taking it right back into his mouth. PJ keeps going this time until his nose hits Bill’s pubes, which are slightly more trimmed than PJ’s but not exactly tidy. PJ maintains eye contact and quirks a brow as if to say _ ‘your turn.’ _

__ Bill pulls out slowly, with his hand still gripping PJ’s hair for leverage, and pushes back in with more force, but nothing devastating yet. He’s not sure how much PJ really wants to take, he’s been with his fair share of people who like to talk about being rough but don’t actually want to do it, he wants to be sure to feel this out. Bill feels the head of his cock drag along the ridges on the top of PJ’s mouth and the wet slippery texture of his tongue as he pulls out slowly again. PJ’s eyes had drifted closed. Bill takes his hand not in PJ’s hair and brings it up to touch himself through PJ’s cheek, which causes PJ’s eyes to snap open, pupils wide. PJ lifts a hand to take Bill’s wrist and lead his fingers to PJ’s mouth, where his cock is still moving slowly. 

“Yeah, you want me to feel where I’m fucking you? You’re such a slut for it, huh? Want me to fuck your throat with my dick and my fingers.” Bill grunts out before deciding that PJ was probably pretty good on his word, and fucking into his mouth in earnest. His hand on PJ’s face spreads out, just his thumb brushing against the side of PJ’s lips where he can  _ feel _ his cock going in and out, feel the spit leaking out of his mouth. PJ is full on moaning now, one of his hands going down to his own cock, about to touch himself. Bill notices and grabs PJ around the face, pulling himself free of his mouth. A string of spit connecting them, while PJ is gasping. 

“Don’t touch yourself.” Bill says while looking down at PJ’s dick, PJ’s hands resting on his own thighs. “Put your hands behind your back.” PJ does it immediately, visibly swallowing, drawing attention to the spit all over his mouth and chin. Bill feels his hand reach to PJ’s mouth before even thinking that he wants to touch it. He watches PJ’s eyes widen and cheeks get pink as he pushes his fingers through the spit at PJ’s chin. He traces PJ’s lips with his middle and index finger, before pressing them into his hot mouth and against his tongue. Bill gets lost a little bit in fingering PJ’s mouth, only snapped back to attention when PJ lets out a pathetic sounding whimper. Bill really likes the way his fingers in PJ’s mouth muffle the sound, and decides he’s going to note that. For another time.

“What? You’re impatient? You need come in your mouth that bad?” PJ whines again at that, seemingly over answering questions, but really enjoying being asked them. Bill uses the fingers in PJ’s mouth to hook into the bottom and hold his mouth open wider, pushing the tip of his cock back and forth against the hole of PJ’s mouth.

“Say it, and I’ll finish fucking your throat so you can get off against me like you want.” Bill feels a little cruel, but he can tell by PJ panting against his fingers and cock that he is fully into it. He hopes he feels less silly the more they do this, but for now it’s just really fucking hot. 

“I need your come, I want it, please. I want you to come in my mouth, or on my face, wherever I don’t care. Just do it.” Bill could make out what PJ was saying, even if he did sound kind of stupid (hot) talking around the fingers and spit in his mouth. PJ is doing a really good job, so he obliges. He holds PJ’s head with both hands and pushes his cock as far back as it goes and just holds PJ’s head there. He can feel PJ’s throat constricting around the head, buried so deep that PJ is gagging around it. It feels unbelievable, he knows PJ can’t breathe, but thinks it's probably a part of the appeal. He starts pulling PJ’s head up and down his shaft at a rapid pace, pulling out almost completely and then surging back in to hear him choke. PJ has tears welling up, but he doesn’t look sad. He looks so blissed out, it seems impossible, and he starts moaning when Bill pulls back. It’s the filthy sounds of PJ moaning around his cock, then choking on it, alternating that has him about to come. He pulls PJ’s face off his cock.

“Jerk me off onto your face, I want you to earn it. Make sure you ask for it.” PJ responds right away, breath ragged, his hand flying to Bill’s dick. He spits right on the head and starts stripping Bill’s cock with impressive speed, pointing it directly at his own face.

“Please, Bill, come on my face. I want to feel it and keep it there so I can remember how you used my mouth while I come. Please, don’t you think it would look good? Don’t you think I’d look good with your come on my face, in my beard?”

That does it, Bill shoots the largest load in recent memory. It lands half in PJ’s mouth because he was talking, and half around his mouth, on his nose. PJ swallows the part that lands in his mouth with ease, licking his lips to get some of the excess. Bill feels like his brain flew out of his dick, too. Maybe his bones as well, he feels like he’s made of jello. PJ stands up, and Bill gets a closer look at his face, still with streaks of come on it. He finds himself wishing he could get hard again for the first time since he was in his 20s. PJ leans forward and gives Bill a short but deep kiss, letting Bill taste himself. He feels PJ tuck his cock back into his pants, zip and button them. He grabs Bill’s hand and leads him over to the couch where he pushes him to sit down. 

Bill lets himself be led, and sits up straight, grabbing firmly onto PJ’s hips as he stands in front of him fully naked. He turns PJ around so his ass is facing Bill’s face. He hears PJ let out a small gasp, as Bill uses both hands to grab his full ass. He knows this wasn’t part of what they agreed to, but he really needed to indulge for a minute, and really didn’t think PJ was going to mind. Seeing as PJ was currently panting and pressing his ass firmly into Bill’s hands, he was right. Bill takes a handful of each cheek and massages them casually, letting them open up and show just a glimpse of hole here and there. PJ is making these punched out noises after just a couple minutes of this so Bill decides to be merciful and pulls his cheeks completely open, exposing his hole fully to the open air. Bill really likes how hairy PJ is, on his ass, too. He can feel himself wanting to eat PJ out, which is a thought he has literally never had about an asshole, but stops himself. They’ll get there. For now, PJ wanted to be a dog in heat or whatever. Bill lifts one of his hands off of PJ’s ass just to smack back down on it, hard, causing his whole ass to bounce. He hears PJ moan and let out a small “Fuck.” He drops his hands.

“Yeah, I thought you might like that. Okay, if you want to come you should get on me now before I get too tired.” PJ whips around right away and climbs on Bill’s lap, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Bill recognizes distantly that PJ is rubbing Bill’s own come in between their faces, and thinks very critically on whether or not he is going to get hard again. PJ cuts off his thoughts by, once again, guiding Bill’s hands to where he wants them. He takes one and places it on his ass, and puts the other one on his throat. PJ’s thighs are spread on the outside of Bill’s, ass resting on Bill’s knees. PJ widens his knees so his desperate cock can make contact with Bill’s torso. Bill tightens his hold on PJ’s throat, the suggestion of choking without committing, so PJ could object. 

“Tighter, make me feel it. My ass, too. Please. Wanna be good.” PJ grunts out as he starts to fully grind into Bill. Bill takes note and tightens his choke around PJ and gets a good handful of ass in the other hand, effectively pressing PJ closer to him. He’s sure this could all bruise pretty easily, but if PJ’s not worried about, he really isn’t either. PJ is making the sluttiest noises, that sound even more depraved through the sound of him  _ choking _ them out, and almost shaking against Bill. The air between them is so hot, and it's practically buzzing with whatever is going on between them, Bill is still confused but he’s nothing if not a fast learner. So, Bill intuits what PJ needs and lifts his hand off of PJ’s ass to slap it again, satisfied to hear PJ let out a dramatic moan and bury his face into Bill’s neck. They stay like that, Bill reclining and spanking PJ’s ass while PJ humps his body against him desperately, drooling into Bill’s neck. Bill, experimentally, reaches one hand in between PJ’s ass to rub lightly at his hole, while delivering the hardest slap to his ass yet, and PJ explodes. He keens so loud, Bill is slightly concerned about someone hearing, and he comes all over his own chest and Bill’s shirt. 

PJ collapses after, breathing heavily and resting his head on Bill’s chest, who circles his arms around him tight. Bill knows that after that kind of sex, you need a bit more of a cuddle, and he’s already feeling a little guilty for some of the stuff he said. He knows that it was by no means an extreme like, BDSM scene or whatever the fuck housewives call it. He knows PJ wanted it, and that his feelings aren’t hurt. He’s just never considered himself  _ that guy _ that people would do this kind of stuff with until PJ begged for it. He really likes how it feels to be wanted with this much intensity, even if it is for roleplay on some level. 

“So, filming starts next week.” PJ says, very matter of fact for someone still completely naked, as his breathing evens out. 

“Yep.” Bill lets the ‘p’ on the end pop, and winds one of his hands back into PJ’s hair, petting him like he knows he likes when he’s calming down. 

“We’re still going to be doing this, right?” PJ backs his head up looking into Bill’s face, surprisingly vulnerable.

“Yeah, man. Here, uh, let me get you some water.” Bill starts to disentangle himself from PJ, to get to the kitchen, but PJ won’t let go.

“It’s fine,  _ man _ , I’ll get myself some water when I’m done laying on you with my ass out. Thanks.”

“Okay. It’s going to be pretty weird on set.”

“Yeah, pretty hot though. I’m going to want to sneak you into corners and make out. It’ll really put us in the character’s minds. Like, they would have had to sneak around, too. Especially in Derry.” PJ looks at Bill, almost challenging him to bring up that they just fucked with zero roleplay whatsoever. 

“Yeah, whatever you say. Just probably not making out in corners. You’re still married, I don’t really want to, like, deal with a scandal.”

“Sure.”

They end up watching a movie, and then Bill sleeps there. They don’t do anything else besides hold each other. Bill takes the couch, and figures he imagines PJ’s disappointment when he goes to the bed. Bill stays up pretty late thinking about what the fuck they’re going to do to make this as not obvious as possible. Eventually he falls asleep, thinking about how it would’ve been nice to sleep in the same bed as someone else for the first time in months. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on twitter if u want @scorpio_pit !


	3. Bad Decision: Doing This Movie In The First Place, Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They let off some steam after a hard day on set.

They’re all on set and Bill _ knows  _ he’s not supposed to be looking at PJ’s ass, but he is. PJ also knows he is, and he keeps “bumping” into Bill. They’re filming the restaurant scene today. Fortunately, the movie has insisted Eddie have the least sexy clothes of all of them, even if Bill knows it’s because PJ refused to sit in a makeup chair to cover his awful (kind of sexy) tattoos. Bill is having a hard time. He’s trying to say his lines, but he keeps thinking about PJ sucking his cock and then coming all over himself like a pornstar. It’s making him fidgety and nervous, like his skin is too tight. He’s overstimulated and overwhelmed. 

“Use it, man. Calm down. It’s supposed to be tense, you’re supposed to want me like that. You’re supposed to love me.” PJ says to him at one point when they’re trying out arm wrestling, after bumping his legs into him  _ accidentally _ for the twelfth time. 

“Yeah,  _ yep.  _ Stop talking about it.” Bill pops the ‘p’ at the end, staying casual. PJ’s just fine with alluding to this around everyone, cool.

“I’ll come over after this.” PJ smiles, warm, and grabs a hold of Bill’s hand again as they get rolling.

* * *

When Bill finally gets back to his trailer, it’s dark out. PJ’s been teasing him all day. He keeps hinting at what they’ve been doing. He’s touching him constantly, grazing his hand down Bill’s arm, letting his palm rest heavy and warm on Bill’s thigh when he laughs. PJ was even bold enough to sit fully in Bill’s lap in between takes, ass directly over Bill’s groin, playing it as a joke. Bill is extremely tense from having to act  _ terrified  _ and  _ in love  _ for hours.  _ Double _ tense from being one touch away from a very embarrassing boner since eight in the morning. 

Bill takes a shower to get the day off of him, definitely jerks off in there. PJ is coming over, but at this rate, Bill doesn’t want to come within five minutes after all the lead up. He’s pretty sure they’re on the same page as to what “I’ll come over” means now, but… just in case. He doesn’t want to pressure the guy with how on edge he would have been if he hadn’t just come all over the shower floor. 

Out of the shower, with his sweatpants and hoodie on, he shoots PJ a text to come over whenever he’s ready. He just gets a little smiley emoticon in response, and snorts. PJ is fucking cute, which is a quickly growing thought Bill is concerned with. He knows PJ is hot, but he’s cute, too, which is… mildly uncomfortable. Bill reminds himself to talk to his therapist about unhealthy attachments that grow after a divorce, and thanks God for non-disclosure agreements. But, for now, he’s going to get laid. Hopefully.

He wants to talk to PJ about being more subtle, he really does. But when he opens his door and PJ launches himself at him, Bill forgets that he wanted to say anything at all. PJ’s tongue is already licking against the back of Bill’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, and Bill moans. He feels PJ’s hands come up to press against his chest, pushing him back. Bill opens his eyes and realizes the door is still fucking _ open  _ and launches himself away from PJ to slam it shut.

“Dude! Literally anyone could have seen that!”

“I’m sorry, I got excited. I’ve been keyed up all fucking  _ day. _ Let out some steam with me.” PJ moves closer back into Bill’s face, nibbling on Bill’s ear.

“I’m going to, you just need to be more subtle, like, in front of everyone. You’ve been on top of me all day.”

“I was _ in character. _ It’s genius.” PJ says right into his ear, while pressing the flat of his hand over Bill’s half hard dick.

“ _ Mhm. _ Okay, whatever, but we are talking about this more after.”

“Whatever you say, big guy.” PJ’s tongue is wrapping around the shell of Bill’s ear and Bill gives up, grabs PJ’s jaw and kisses him back. PJ is a solid, warm line against him pressing into him relentlessly. Bill realizes that PJ isn’t lifting to  _ him _ , he’s pulling and tugging downwards at Bill’s head and shoulders to be able to  _ reach him _ . Something about that sets Bill on fire and he grabs two handfuls of PJ’s hips, biting at his lips. 

PJ steers them towards the couch, but Bill stops him by planting his hands firmly on PJ’s shoulders. He redirects them to the quaint bed area of the trailer with firm steps, PJ’s eyebrows rise up.

“I don’t have a bed in my trailer, Mr. Hot Shot.” PJ’s voice is husky, like it's been through a blender.

“Yeah, well. You can use mine.” PJ laughs and falls back onto the bed, his body bouncing a bit on impact. 

“Are you going to  _ teach me a lesson _ ? For being  _ bad _ today?” PJ is Doing a Voice, which Bill, unfortunately, finds _ very _ fucking sexy. Bill looks at PJ from his position at the foot of the bed. He’s laying on his back, legs crossed at the ankles, propped up on his elbows with a sly grin, looking up at Bill from under his thick eyelashes. Like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“If you want. You’d deserve it.” PJ’s eyebrows furrow, like he wasn’t expecting that answer. Bill almost takes it back, because, shit, PJ was probably just playing around. He did sound like bad porn dialogue, he was probably making a joke, and now Bill’s made it weird—

“Yeah. I can get into that.” PJ’s voice has gone breathy, and one of his hands is slowly coming up to rest on the fly of his pants. “Can I take these off?”

“Yeah, uh, all of it. Please.” PJ huffs out a laugh at that.

“Read the room, I’m the one who is supposed to be saying  _ ‘please.’ _ ” But PJ’s pants are off now, anyways, and he’s peeling his t-shirt off  _ from the back _ by grabbing it over his shoulder, which is wildly hot for whatever reason. PJ’s hard cock is in full view already, he wasn’t even wearing underwear. Bill starts taking off his shirt, slipping down his pants and briefs. He takes a hold of his own dick, leaking and red, and circles his fingers around the base causing it to pulse.

“Your complaint is noted. Flip over.” Bill says in a Voice he thinks might be a rollercoaster announcer? PJ’s eyebrows skyrocket into his hairline. 

“What the fuck was  _ that _ ? Actually, no, nevermind. The first time I’m actually seeing you _ fully _ naked, and you want me to—”

“Don’t talk, just turn over. Ass up, c’mon.” Bill makes a circular motion with the hand not on his swollen dick. PJ bites his lip, looking a little skeptical, and flips over. He crosses his arms, and rests his head on them while widening his thighs and arching his back a little, pushing his ass higher. Bill gets on the bed, and knees over to where PJ is. He places his thighs on either side of PJ’s thicker ones, and lets his cock rest right between PJ’s cheeks. He grips his cock and slaps it against PJ’s ass for good measure. It’s shiny where Bill’s precome smears and drips against it, Bill wants to lick it off, but he’s got other things to do first.

Bill sits back on PJ’s thighs, his own knees placed on the outside of PJ’s ass, and lets his hand down, a strong  _ smack!  _ without warning _.  _ Bill takes in the way PJ’s pert ass bounces on impact. He hit him last time, but he didn’t get to see it like this. The impact spot is already starting to tint pink, and he’s definitely more than a regular amount of aroused by it.

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah, keep doing  _ that. _ ” PJ says on an exhale, while nestling his face further into his own arms.

“Yeah? Is this what you wanted to happen? Did you want me to be worked up?” __

_ Smack! _

Bill uses the hand that just hit PJ to grip the flesh of his ass, pawing at the same spot his slaps landed. It’s darker red now, heat is radiating off of the inflamed skin. Bill’s not pulling his punches and enjoying this more than he would have expected. He’s not  _ really _ mad at PJ, but the sight of him writhing around, pink and moaning into his own arms is  _ something _ . Definitely incentive enough to  _ play  _ mad if that’s how PJ clearly, desperately wants to be treated. Bill watches his fingertips press into the raised skin on each cheek as he squeezes hard and pulls them apart to reveal PJ’s hole. 

Bill hears PJ gasp as the cool air of the room hits his most sensitive spot. He lets his thumb move over a bit, just to get closer to the warmth at PJ’s center, not touching yet. Fuck, PJ is so  _ hot _ there. It’s the kind of heat that you feel when you hold your hand over a flame for a second too long, slow and warm until it’s too much. He looks up at PJ’s face, his eyes are clenched shut, mouth open. His tongue is hanging out a little bit, from breathing so heavily. The same red as his ass is sitting high on his cheeks and spreading down his throat. Bill lets his thumb press  _ so _ lightly to the outer border of PJ’s rim. He just wants to give the idea of what he could do, to get a reaction. It feels a lot like improv, the give and take they trade so well when they fuck around like this. It’s like a sexy game of  _ Yes, and. _

As soon as Bill’s thumb applies even the hint of pressure on PJ’s hole, PJ lets out a long, drawn out whine. It sounds like it came from the bottom of his feet, and built up like a siren wail before tumbling out of his mouth without permission.

“Please, Bill, seriously. Fuck me with _ something, _ I don’t even care if you just put the tip in—  _ Fuck! _ ” PJ cuts himself off in shock as Bill uses his thumb to press in just barely, getting his face closer to PJ’s hole, before blowing on it gently. The breath causes PJ to clench around the tip of Bill’s thumb. Bill takes in the sight, how it’s almost cute, before he spits right where his thumb is starting to sink in. It goes in suspiciously easily.

“You’re so loose. Did you prep yourself up for me?” Bill speaks into PJ’s lower back, where some sweat is starting to collect in the cute dimples above his ass. Bill lets his tongue lick some of it off, grazing his teeth along PJ’s spine. PJ has started desperately grinding his hips into the top of the duvet, like he’s on a hair trigger to come already. Bill straightens back up, lets another hit fall onto PJ’s marked up ass while his thumb is still inside. Hearing the slap of skin on skin in the quiet room, immediately followed by a wet sounding gasp from PJ, Bill’s cock twitches violently where it's resting on PJ’s upper thighs.

“Answer me, baby.”

“Yeah,  _ fuck, _ yeah. I showered and then fingered myself as soon as we were done on set. I didn’t stop until you told me to come over here.”

Wait. 

“That’s almost two hours.”

“I  _ know,  _ I wanted to be open. So you could fuck me.” PJ opens his eyes and twists his head back to look pointedly at Bill’s face. Bill meets him in an unmoving stare until PJ groans and lays his head back down, pushing his ass back trying to get more of Bill’s thumb inside of him. Bill stops that right away, plants a solid hand on PJ’s lower back.

“Do you really think you deserve it? After how you’ve been all day?”

“No, _ sir.  _ But maybe, just the tip?” Bill felt like a mack truck hit him at the way PJ said  _ ‘sir.’ _ He sounds so exerted, so desperate. PJ’s face is turned to look back at him again, his eyes are big, clearly trying to project innocence. Bill would laugh, if it wasn’t so hot how easily PJ begs.

Bill pulls his thumb out of PJ’s twitching hole, and PJ lets out a sound that is surprisingly bratty and petulant for a grown man. 

“Spit, unless you want lube, but I don’t think you do.” Bill reaches up towards PJ’s head, palm up, for PJ to spit in it. He spits three times before he nods and lays his head back down. He watches Bill as he cradles PJ’s spit in his hand, letting it drip down his own cock before adding some of his own for good measure.

“Thank you, _ sir. _ ” Bill knows that name isn’t going to go anywhere now that PJ noticed how much he likes it. Good.

Bill pulls one side of PJ’s ass outward again, and places his long, rigid dick right in between PJ’s bruising cheeks, before letting go and allowing PJ’s ass to spring back into place. With his cock firmly settled along PJ’s crack, dripping with both of their saliva, Bill uses his hands to squeeze PJ around him while he thrusts shallowly. PJ’s ass is dusted with hair, now dark and clinging to his skin from how wet Bill’s cock is. He’s sliding up and down, occasionally letting the flared head catch on PJ’s sensitive hole. PJ is losing himself beneath Bill’s hands, grinding with purpose against the bed. His breath sounds like little hiccups and he tries to chase Bill’s slow pace to pop the head of his cock in. Bill slaps him again, on the outside of his muscled thigh this time, and finally lets the head of his cock push directly against PJ’s entrance without breaching.

“You’re so slutty, grinding on my lap today in front of everyone. What if someone notices how desperate you are? What if someone tells your  _ wife _ how badly you want my cock?”

PJ’s legs tense up, his thighs and ass clenching and unclenching as he lets out a loud moan. His arms unfold and grasp at the pillows, as he pants, open-mouthed into the bed. Bill knows PJ just came all over his comforter, but he has in-unit laundry and he’s not done with him yet, so he doesn’t really care. Bill lets the head of his cock slip into PJ’s hole, as shallowly as possible while still being able to feel the pressure around himself. PJ whimpers and convulses underneath him.

“Oh, what? You don’t want it anymore? You want to act like such a slut, can’t you go again?”

“Yes, sir.  _ Please. _ ”

PJ sounds so breathless and whiny, and it travels down his spine like a hot poker as his hips thrust involuntarily, letting the whole head of his cock push through PJ’s rim. Bill grips a tight circle around the base of his dick to keep from coming too fast, and pushes just the head of his cock in and out of PJ’s hole, torturously slow. He feels the unbelievably warm ring of muscle suck him in and pop him back out, over and over. PJ starts to move, getting his knees up under himself, trying to chase Bill’s cock, trying to _ fuck himself _ back on it and get it deeper. Bill’s free hand reaches out and presses into the back of PJ’s neck.

“Look at you, _fuck._ You look so good for me, I could take a picture.” PJ _preens_ at that, lets out little _uh, uh, uh_ noises and doubles his efforts to push his ass back and swallow Bill’s throbbing cock. Bill weaves his fingers through PJ’s dark, thick hair, wet with sweat and _grabs._

“Oh, is that what you want? You want everyone to see how you come just from a cock touching your ass? I can show whoever you want, PJ.” 

“ _ No, _ I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I promise, please don’t _ stop. _ ”

PJ’s thighs are trembling, he’s got a big, dark wet spot next to his mouth on the pillow he’s grabbed from drooling. Bill takes the head of his cock and smears the dripping precome all around PJ’s needy hole before retreating slightly and watching how the spot glistens.

“Turn around, I want you to look at me when I come.” Bill punctuates that sentence with one last swat at PJ’s glowing ass.

PJ lets out a strong breath, pushing his arms up underneath him and flipping over. Bill sees dry come on his abs, some on his hip bone. PJ’s face is red, his mouth shiny from spit and biting his lips. His eyes are hooded as he looks up at Bill with a faint smile, and moves one of his hands lazily to play with his hard, gorgeous dick resting against his belly, leaking onto the hair there. 

Bill grabs one of PJ’s thighs in each hand pressing them up and out so his wet hole is exposed again. Bill reaches forward and puts three of his fingers against PJ’s closed mouth. PJ’s big eyes look back at him and he opens his mouth and lets them pass his lips, massaging against his tongue and pushing against his gag reflex. Bill knows there’s lube in PJ’s ass from him fucking himself, but there’s something so filthy and hot about him drooling all over Bill’s fingers, his pretty eyes tearing up as he makes little choked noises. Bill pulls his fingers out of PJ’s mouth, and rubs the collected spit against PJ’s loose hole before letting his middle finger slide fully inside. 

“Since you’re being good, and apologized, I’m going to let you come from my fingers this time.” Bill says mouthing against PJ’s blushing, sweaty throat. He lets his lips rub against the coarse hair there, nibbling over his adam’s apple. Bill is pushing one finger in and out of PJ’s tight heat at a steady pace while PJ throws his head back and holds Bill’s shoulders. 

“You’re so sexy, baby. You’d think you’re taking a ten inch cock, you’re so responsive.”

“Please, please, give me all three. I _ need it, please _ , B—” Bill cut him off with a hand around his throat, applying a hint of pressure to each side of PJ’s neck. Bill straightens himself, moves his face away from PJ’s neck and easily pushes all three of his long fingers into PJ on the next stroke.

PJ tries to make a noise, but Bill squeezes his neck tighter and cuts it off. He’s slamming his fingers quickly into PJ now, the loud, squelching sound mixes with PJ’s choked off gasps and the tiny hints at moans he can manage to force out with so little air. PJ’s hips are working to fuck himself down on Bill’s fingers, making the pace more relentless. Bill watches as PJ’s engorged cock bounces against his own stomach and legs as he works him more and more open. Bill brushes against PJ’s prostate and loosens his grip on his throat so he can speak.

“Tell me you were a slut today.” PJ’s gasping in lungfuls of air as Bill’s hand is still resting on his neck. Bill taps PJ’s face lightly, barely enough to be a slap, but enough to get the point across as his fingers nudge against his sweet spot again and again. “C’mon.”

“I was a slut today, _ I’m sorry _ .”

“You’re so good, baby. Say you’re not going to do it again.”

“I’m not, I won’t, just please let me come,  _ please. _ ” PJ’s voice is wrecked. He sounds garbled like a mason jar filled with marbles.

Bill pistons his hand as forcefully as he can manage from this angle into PJ’s stretched out hole, right against the little ball of nerves inside him while tightening his hold on his throat again. PJ’s abs start spasming, his hands ball up into fists into the blanket at his side. Bill watches him and knows how close PJ is. He knows how close _ he _ is, too. He can feel his own climax building while watching PJ’s body tighten up, watching PJ’s expressive eyes glaze over while his prostate gets massaged and he comes completely untouched, shooting long streaks all over himself and letting out a loud whine. 

Bill withdraws his hands from PJ’s ass and throat and uses them to spread his thick thighs again. PJ reaches down and holds one of his own legs open while making eye contact, and Bill lets out a whimper. With PJ’s thighs spread, one by his own hand,  _ fuck, _ Bill uses his free hand to stroke his cock at a punishing speed, pointing right at PJ’s wet, abused hole. 

“ _ Yeah _ , come on me, do it, Bill.” PJ insists while looking right at Bill’s cock and spreading himself open further. He sounds more like himself now and less like the fucking succubus he turns into as soon as he’s hard.

Bill feels the scorching heat build up in his inner thighs, spread to his lower stomach, and with a particularly firm twist of his wrist and tug on his balls, he comes. He aims it so it gets all over PJ’s ass, all over the hair there, some on his hole. Some even lands on PJ’s balls and in his huge bush of pubic hair. Bill’s heart is jackrabbiting so hard, he has to close his eyes against it. He has to regulate his breathing after coming harder than he has in years. He opens his eyes and looks at PJ, down at his spent dick covered in his own come, down at his still gaping hole, now covered in _ Bill’s _ come. He lets out a quick, exaggerated sigh, and flops down directly on top of PJ with an _ oof.  _

“Water?” Bill mumbles into PJ’s chest, where his face is currently smushed. PJ laughs against him, warm and rumbly in his ear. He feels arms circle his shoulders, and a kiss on top of his head.

“I love how you just turn it off and on like that. It’s so sexy. I get all of that, and now I get to cuddle and be hydrated.”

“I hope you mean cuddle and be hydrated and  _ take a fucking nap _ . You wear me out, man.”

“ _ Yes, sir _ .” Bill makes an affronted face that PJ laughs at.

“No, don’t do that. No, nope, I am not that man anymore. I’m different than,” Bill pretends to check a watch on his naked wrist, “five minutes ago. I don’t know him. He left the country.”

Bill nuzzles into PJ's neck and guesses their talk can wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on twitter if u want @scorpio_pit !


	4. Bad Decision: iPhones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kink discovery, some light feelings realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, shit in personal life, u know how it goes. thank u to the groupchat i love y'all
> 
> here's some very bad porn

After PJ came all over his bed just from talking about someone else seeing him be slutty, Bill is sure he’s an exhibitionist. Which makes filming pretty fucking stressful sometimes. He’s not acting like PJ is doing anything he doesn’t want. He’s at least seventy five percent aware at this point that PJ brings this shit out in him, too. But less touching on set might be preferred. Probably. 

As it stands, PJ has made good on his promise to pull him into a dark corner to make out like horny freshmen at a school dance. 

It’s during one of these times that he brings it up.

PJ is pushing him against a wall, nipping at this neck with probably only a good twenty feet between them and the nearest whoever-the-fuck when Bill’s breath hitches and he mumbles, “So, this is, like, a thing for you, right?”

“What? Oh, your neck? I mean, yeah, dude, I guess…” PJ huffs a breathy laugh and Bill can feel it on his pulse point. He can feel PJ’s dick on his thigh, too, but he’s trying to focus on this conversation.

“No, like, being in public. You always seem to, I don’t kn— _fuck_...” Bill feels a sharp sting of pain as PJ bites into the meat of his shoulder through the fabric.

“I don’t hear you complaining much.” PJ gets a handle on Bill’s almost fully hard dick and squeezes to prove his point.

“I-I’m not. I just think it might be worth talking about… if you want to keep doing it...” Bill lets himself taper off because now PJ is moving the collar of Bill’s shirt to look at the mark he left just barely out of view, inspecting it like it’s important. PJ gives it a pinch and nuzzles back along Bill’s jaw.

“' _Doing it?’_ What? Is this seventh grade? Good thing you don’t have any shirtless scenes, huh? People might know you’ve been _‘doing it.’_ ”

PJ says the last half of that statement while getting down on his knees, and well, Bill isn’t really going to interrupt that.

* * *

The thing is, it’s getting worse. PJ is getting more and more careless, and Bill is by extension. To be fair, Bill doesn’t have much to lose here. He’s single, he’d come off sleazy, sure, but he’s pretty sure if this came out most of the immediate people they work with wouldn’t go to the press. 

He feels like he’s losing a handle on what is right and wrong a little bit, but, whatever.

Currently, he finds himself in the back of a shuttle van, PJ to his side. Isaiah and Jessica are in the seats in front of them, Jay and the driver in the front. They’re taking a shuttle to the next set, they have ten or fifteen minutes _tops_ but Bill definitely recognizes the look on PJ’s face. Even if he didn’t, he’d recognize the intent of him sliding his hand across the seat and pulling on the outer seam of Bill’s pants. 

As soon as PJ’s warm hand starts creeping over the hill of his thigh towards his dick, Bill turns his neck to give PJ the universal _what-the-fuck-are-you-doing_ expression, immediately followed up with what he hopes comes off as the _our-costars-are-literally-right-fucking-there-dude_ head nod. 

PJ rolls his eyes as his hand retreats, and Bill thinks he’s in the clear. But PJ just takes off his (Eddie’s) jacket and tosses it over Bill’s lap. PJ moves his hand right back to where it was before, firmer now, like he’s trying to prove a point. Like somehow this very thin barrier is supposed to make Bill feel all better about getting felt up with four other people in the van. But Bill’s dick is starting to fill in his pants, and he’s staring down at where he can see the subtle outline of PJ’s hands under the red jacket and he feels fucking _hot_.

PJ starts rhythmically grinding the palm of his hand onto Bill’s stiffening cock, and it’s like he’s going zero to can-barely-breathe in no time at all. Bill’s hips twitch up of their own accord, and he sneaks a look over to PJ. The guy is pulling out his phone and fucking scrolling through something while Bill is humping into the warm flat of his hand, watching his forearm move and the muscles jump under the hair, and that’s just ridiculous. Why is that hotter? What the _fuck?_

PJ looks up and over to Bill with a smirk his phone still sitting lazily in his other hand, and winks at him before facing forward towards— No, nope, there’s no fucking way he’s going to—

“Hey, Isaiah.”

Bill tenses his thighs and presses them as flat as they can go against the seat in an attempt to hide the fact that PJ has a solid grasp on his cock, feeling like a caged animal, his anxiety is spiking up to dangerous levels. He clearly underestimated how much this could turn him on, his cock is leaking into his briefs and pants, too, probably, he’s that wet. 

But Bill can not react. If he reacts too much, he’s going to give it away. If he moves too much, Isaiah or one of the rest of them are going to look too closely, look down to where PJ’s arm isn’t very subtle about where its extended to. Bill breathes and looks out of the window.

Isaiah barely looks back at them, used to PJ’s constant bids for his (or anyone’s) attention. He’s sitting in his seat, head reclined and eyes closed, while Jay and the driver make small talk and Jessica fucks around with whatever it is on her phone that makes them all look like dogs. Isaiah makes a noise to confirm he’s listening and Bill’s cock pulsates under PJ’s hand, which is doing it’s best at stroking him over the layers.

“Did you watch that documentary I told you about?”

“Uh, the one you told me about yesterday? Or the one from Sunday? Or the one from the week before that? Or the one—” Isaiah’s voice is monotone, like how he gets sometimes when the heat gets to him. He loves to humor PJ, but Bill can tell when they’re all grateful to point him in Bill’s direction and back away. 

“Ha! Yeah…” PJ’s hand pushes down impressively harder when he turns and makes eye contact with Bill for the first time since this started. “Bill, did you watch it?”

Bill knows what one he’s talking about, because they watched it together, and PJ sucked his dick at the end of it. He slipped right on the ground between Bill’s knees and said “You get the gist, it’s basically over,” before rolling Bill’s balls in his mouth and looking up at him from under his lashes and Bill’s hard dick. Bill’s head falls back against the headrest in a show of what could translate as annoyance similar to Isaiah’s, but they both know it’s because Bill remembers that, he remembers how hot PJ was for it, begging for Bill to come on his face. 

Bill’s hips stutter, and his cock feels incredibly tight. PJ is really working it now, like he genuinely wants Bill to come all over his fucking character’s jacket when they have to film in, fuck, how long has it been? 

PJ holds his hand right over where the head of Bill’s dick is outlined under the pants and _rolls._

Bill feels electricity shoot out of his balls and he’s so overheated now, he’s about to fucking come—

The van stops. PJ’s hand is gone quickly, his jacket being shrugged back on his shoulders. 

Bill looks at him, and knows he probably looks like a gaping fish, looks down at the clear outline of his boner and the— yeah, that’s a wet spot from all his precome. He almost came in the back of a full van just from maybe ten minutes of an over the pants handy. Like a fucking kid. 

They all start filing out of the car, headed towards set, but Bill can’t move yet. He has to calm down for a minute, and probably tuck his boner into the waist of his pants when he does move. 

PJ is outside now, and opens the door on Bill’s side. 

“What ya waiting for? A formal invitation for the big star? Come, grace us with your presence, Mr. Hader.” PJ is being silly, bowing and throwing a hand out as if he’s presenting a red carpet and smiling his big squinty, dimpled grin. It does help calm Bill down a little bit, but at the same time… What the fuck was _that_? 

Bill sighs, lets his reclined head roll towards where he door is now open, adjusts his pants, and steps out into the day.

* * *

Bill is keyed up for obvious reasons. He’s in the first bathroom he could find, and fully prepared to just jerk off extremely efficiently at work like a deviant, when he hears the door open. He has his cock out already, leaking still, hand around the base. He _thunks_ his head on the wall when he hears the intruder because he’s just so fucking frustrated, he really only needed five minutes to himself.

“Bill?” 

And of course, PJ would find him. Bill made some necessary small talk with his boner still flagging, but hidden good enough one he stepped on set before zooming into the first secluded place he could think of. He wonders if PJ checked other places in the time it took for him to find where Bill was. If he had enough intent in wanting to find him, he had to look for other places he could have been in first. 

“Yep.”

Bill hears the _click_ of the lock on the bathroom door and he guesses they’re doing this here then. He sighs and reaches forward to open his stall door.

PJ is already right outside of the door when it swings open anticlimactically, with a slow creak. Bill doesn’t even bother to hide himself or what he’s doing. Just looks up at PJ from where he’s sitting on the toilet, dick out and dripping, and sees PJ biting his lip.

“So, I got carried away.”

“Uh-huh.” Bill strokes himself from root to tip, feeling more of his precome drip down his knuckles.

“I just wanted to prove that you’re into the whole, being seen thing, too, but then you were so hot just, like, squirming under my hand and I—” PJ steps forward into the stall, Bill’s eyebrows raise. “You did almost come.”

“Did you ever consider, I don’t know, just asking if I’m into it?” Bill palms over the head of his cock, before stroking back down. PJ’s eyes hone in on the movement.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“We could’ve planned better or s-something.” Bill’s words tumble a little out of his mouth, because PJ is standing between his thighs now, looking down at him like he just won something.

“Better to ask for forgiveness than permission.” With that, PJ sinks down to his knees, right on the bathroom floor and licks a stripe along the underside of Bill’s thick cock before nuzzling into his balls. “I can make it up to you now.”

PJ trails open-mouthed kisses along the crease between Bill’s thighs and his heavy balls, before waving something in front of Bill. His phone.

“What? Need me to make a call for you? _‘Sorry, PJ will be there later, he has a sucking my dick appointment right now._ ’” Bill does the last bit in a stuffy 60’s receptionist voice while holding PJ’s phone up against his ear, for the extra effect. PJ snorts.

“Record me.” 

Uh.

“Um…” Bill’s hand falls dumbly on his own thigh, phone still in his grasp.

“Yeah, I want you to fuck my face and record it. C’mon, we know we’re both into it now. I’m not going to like, leak it. It’ll be hot, you know it, c’mon. Please.”

PJ’s tongue curls around the base of Bill’s cock right above his balls, while he looks up at him with his big pleading eyes. Well, fuck. Bill pulls the phone up to his face, and it unlocks with no code or anything.

“You don’t lock your phone?”

“What for? The government can already watch them and extract whatever the fuck they want.” PJ is stroking his cock while talking about government surveillance in a set bathroom. How did he get here?

“...Sure, you sound fucking crazy, dude. But if I’m putting my dick on your phone, you have to put a lock code on it.”

“Fine.” PJ snips out, as if it is a great inconvenience, before swallowing down half of Bill’s cock in one go and _sucking_.

“ _Fuuuck._ ” Bill gets the camera app open and has to pause. Something about looking at PJ’s hollowed cheeks and big fuck-me eyes through the screen of a camera on his phone is making his hips rocket launch up, making PJ’s mouth sink down the the base. If it's possible, he can feel PJ being smug. He slides over to video and presses the red button. Bill pulls PJ off of his cock and wraps his hand around the base.

“Hey,” Bill says, rubbing the head of his cock across PJ’s mouth, watching through the phone screen. He thinks for a minute and turns flash on. Might as well go all out, and the lighting in here is shit. “Is this what you wanted?”

Bill strokes himself, watching the sticky precome paint PJ’s lips and chin. Bill lets the head push just a little inside PJ’s mouth and then pulls back. He’s really putting on a show for the camera, but they are a couple of actors and they don’t have that much time. 

“Can you open your mouth for me?” Bill lowers his voice on purpose, knowing it usually can get a reaction. He knows he’s right when PJ’s eyes get wider. “Yeah, you need this.” 

PJ’s mouth opens.

Bill is slow at first, like he knows he shouldn’t be under the circumstances. He pushes the tip past PJ’s lips again, just to let him get a taste. Even zooming the camera in a bit on PJ’s closed eyes, the flash is probably too bright for him at this angle. He pops his cockhead back out and lets the line of spit fall down PJ’s chin, shiny in the harsh camera light. 

“You were right, this looks really good,” Bill hears himself say, feeling like he’s on autopilot because of how unexpectedly hot this is. He strokes PJ’s hair and leads his dick back in. “Like you were made for it.”

Bill plants his feet on the tile floor around PJ’s body and starts going deeper, building up a rhythm. He pushes in and out, not even hitting a gag reflex, PJ can take it. He breathes around Bill’s cock in his throat, and squints his eyes open against the light, his eyes appearing red from the flash. And, fuck, why is _that_ so hot?

But then Bill hears the sound of a belt and feels some jostling, as PJ gets his own cock out of his pants. Bill’s whole body shivers as he focuses the camera on where PJ is now stroking himself dry, and going back to mouthing along Bill’s dick. Bill takes it all in before feeding his cock deep into PJ’s throat, nose against his pubes. PJ chokes this time.

“Have you done this before?” Bill feels PJ’s throat tighten and garbled sounds come out. He’s trying to answer. 

Bill lets go and pulls PJ up, getting a good view of his face centerscreen. There’s a beginning of tears across PJ’s water line and even some moisture under his nose, and he looks messy but so blissed out. Bill wipes one that starts to fall and cradles PJ’s face toward the lens. 

“Yeah, done this before.” PJ’s voice is _wrecked_.

Bill holds the camera steady and taps his cock against PJ’s cheek. He’s tempted to ask who, how many times, when, are they still on your phone? But they really need to hurry this up. Bill lets his heavy cock fall against PJ’s cheekbone, his nose, a few more times. PJ makes a whining sound and lets his mouth drop open, tongue out. Such a performer.

“Fuck, yeah, bet you have.”

Bill lets PJ sink back down on his shaft, feeling PJ’s tight throat spasm against the hard push. Bill taps PJ’s cheek meaning to be affectionate, definitely coming off condescending. He stretches back and watches as PJ eagerly sucks him down, while stroking hard at his own cock below. He can feel himself getting close.

PJ is as overly excited and expressive to be sucking cock on camera as he is about just about everything else. It’s like he can’t stop, like he needs to pull the sounds out of Bill’s mouth and the come out of Bill’s dick more than ever. Bill feels the hot pleasure start shooting up through him alarmingly fast and unstoppable. He’s so close, he just needs a little _more_. 

Bill has an idea, and he thinks it’ll get them both to come the fastest, so they can have a few extra minutes to clean up before they’re sought after.

Bill pulls PJ off again, and is met with a needy whine and an indignant look. Bill laughs, which probably isn’t that sexy for this but it's not like they’re trying to sell a porno. Bill slides his spit drenched cock across PJ’s face, leading up to his mouth again. PJ opens up, licking at the head, curling his tongue around it. 

“You want this?” Bill says, his voice is raspier than before.

PJ preens for the camera, mouthing along Bill’s cock, down to his balls and back up to the tip again, trying to force it back in. Bill keeps it at a short distance, playing with PJ’s lips.

“Ask for it.”

And there it is. PJ’s moan instantly echoes in the small room at the insinuation that he’s supposed to beg for a cock on camera. Bill’s cock throbs, purely based on how into this PJ seems. Well, Bill is, too, but _— fuck—_ is PJ a sight when he’s this hot for something.

“Bill,” PJ says quietly, face red, looking completely debauched. “Please.”

PJ’s eyes are intense and dark in the room, and his hand has stilled on his own cock, too.

Bill pushes deep into PJ’s throat again with a heavy groan, starting off already going so deep that PJ’s throat spasms around him. Bill curls his body forward around where he has PJ attached to his cock, and starts fucking him. PJ welcomes it, moaning around Bill’s cock, garbling noises against the fast, deep thrusts. 

Bill speeds up, he’s never really fucked PJ like this, but he’s overwhelmed and frustrated and so fucking turned on he feels crazy. PJ can only sit there on his haunches and take it while he tries to get himself off without Bill’s help. PJ breathes when he can, swallows the extra spit when possible, but he’s still drooling and attempting to angle his torso so the spit won’t get on his clothes.

The sounds of throat fucking fill the bathroom, it’s a little gross and definitely too loud but Bill’s way too far along to care about anything right now beyond the moaning and choking PJ is doing on his dick, how he can feel it vibrating like PJ’s throat is an expensive toy.

Bill grunts, weaving his free hand into PJ’s hair along his neck while fucking into him. “I keep thinking I’ll get used to this, but it’s so good. You should see yourself. Or I guess you will when you watch this.” Bill wiggles the phone a little. “I bet you’re going to watch this later. You gonna watch me come down your throat, PJ?” 

Bill keeps going, pulling at PJ’s styled hair as he thrusts into his mouth. PJ cracks his eyes open against the flash again, hollowing his cheeks. Bill looks down and sees that at some point PJ came all over the bathroom floor. He angles the phone to catch the white liquid shining on in streaks across the grey tile.

“Fuck—“

Bill feels his cock start pulsing in PJ’s tight mouth, he pushes it in as deep as he can before pulling it back out fast and letting the rest shoot across PJ’s mouth and face.

Bill strokes himself through it, almost to the point of over-stimulation by the time his cock stops throbbing in his hand. He lets the camera linger on PJ for another couple seconds before he presses the button and ends it. 

“Fuck.” PJ lets out the word like air out of a balloon, leaning back on his heels and wiping a hand over his face before he remembers there's come on it and grimaces.

“Yeah.” Bill lets himself calm down, breathe for a few minutes. “We need to clean up, we’re supposed to be out there.”

PJ gets up and stretches, pops his back. 

They make quick work of wiping themselves down, no real damage was done. Luckily they were careful enough. PJ fixes his hair as much as possible, they check each other out in the mirror. PJ sticks his tongue out at Bill in the mirror when he catches Bill checking him out. PJ grabs Bill’s arm before they head out of the door.

“Hey, you know, like, I’m not going to show anyone this? Right? I know we talk a lot of shit when we fuck, but you know, its just like, sex talk. I’m not really going to get off like, showing this to people or whatever. It’s just for me. And you! I can send it to you if you want, obviously. I mean, it’s your dick...” Bill laughs, he’s so charmed by this fucking strange guy.

“Yeah, I know, man. You should send it to me. We can have blackmail material for each other. A modern romance.” Bill chuckles, but PJ’s brows furrow a little. Weird.

By the time they get back out to set, Bill’s phone dings with a video message. 

* * *

Later, when Bill is tucked into bed in his trailer, looking at the thumbnail of the video on his phone, he thinks. They’ve been doing this thing for a while. Bill is pretty sure he’s never had this much sex in his life, including the time his ex-wife said they had to fuck after every sex scene he had with Amy. 

PJ is insatiable. Sometimes they roleplay. Like, after they filmed the clubhouse scene. PJ came knocking with _‘What if Eddie went with Richie? Like they wanted to? We should try to get into the arcade set.’_ Which turned into giggling and extremely rushed handjobs tucked behind a tent when they failed to sneak back onto set. 

Sometimes they don’t. Like, when PJ wraps an arm around Bill’s waist and mouths at his neck while Bill is trying to order their food. Or when they kiss for no reason at all other than PJ climbs on his lap when he doesn’t feel like reading lines anymore.

But.

He’s not exactly sure if he can keep sticking his dick in his married co-worker… _friend_ … ?

See, that’s exactly it. He doesn’t even know what to _call_ PJ, so how is he going to fuck him?

And, yes, Bill understands how stupid this line in the sand is when he looks down at video PJ, lips shiny and slick with precome and spit. They weren’t technically roleplaying then, but they weren’t exactly themselves either. 

Bill just thinks that maybe, he wants to fuck PJ as himself. Without all the aggression or pretending to be other people. Which is not a very productive thought, so he just shoots off a smiley emoticon in response to the video and decides to bring it up next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi on twitter if u want @scorpio_pit !


	5. Bad Decision: All of Them, But Not Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks [Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring) for the beta of this chapter :D
> 
> I am finally finishing this after taking a long break to do other shit so. Also, apparently I lied when I said this wouldn't have a plot! Realizing I have to end it with some resolution and here we are! Chapter count updated because I'm finally ahead of schedule on finishing this, should update weekly, for real this time lmao
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for the extended hiatus. we're in it now!

He does not bring it up next time. Or the time after. Or the time— You know what, you get it. 

They hang out all the time as Bill and PJ, fast friends who are always in on jokes together. They even continue to kiss when they hang out. Like when Bill says something that PJ thinks is particularly funny, sometimes he’ll get a kiss on the mouth for it. 

But when it comes down to getting their dicks out, it’s either as _EddieAndRichie_ or laced with the hard outer shell that PJ made him realize he enjoys more than he thought he would. 

The more Bill thinks about it, the more firmly he comes to the conclusion that it’s stupid. It’s so stupid. There is no point.

He and PJ are simply enjoying themselves and PJ has alluded enough times that his wife is cool with it (or at least doesn’t give a shit, lucky Bill). It’s not like Bill is under some illusion that PJ is available. Not that he wants him to be available either, Bill’s head is just in a weird place.

Bill has let it go on this far. Filming is almost done, anyways. Presumably, once this is all over, he can just get over it. Sure, it will be a bummer to not have PJ around daily to watch TV with or eat with or make fun of Andy with. But, if anything, this just shows Bill that maybe he actually does need a friend or two (besides his kids and TCM) when he gets back home. Someone to just hang out with. And that he needs to actually get back out there and try _for real_ dating someone again. Jesus Christ, that sets a not small amount of dread in his pulse.

He should thank PJ for helping him realize that, though. And for helping him realize his dating pool is doubled now that dudes can be included. Bill has always known that he finds men attractive, but since women are considerably less scary and more convenient, he never really explored it. 

In the end, he never had to tell PJ anything at all. It happened on its own, organically, like most things with them have. Bill is shocked he didn’t see it coming, but PJ’s been a tornado from the beginning. 

* * *

The day has been fucking intense. Bill has spent most of it crying. They had to do take after take after take of him screaming, pleading, fighting past the other actors trying to push him back, PJ— _Eddie_ dying, Richie weeping. 

Lather, rinse, repeat. 

He’s not a method actor by any means (he thinks ‘method acting’ is stupid actually, like who the fuck do these guys think they are?), but doing _that_ all day is definitely taking a toll on his mental state right now. He hasn’t really felt this emotionally exhausted from something work-related since his notorious panic attacks before SNL tapings.

His brain feels swollen where it pulsates in his skull, his eyes puffy and weak, and his nose still runny as he gets back to his trailer. He’s excited to take a shower, to try and soothe all the soreness from the day away. 

As he steps under the shitty trailer water pressure, he lets the steam curl around his body and hold him. The hot water, even though it’s dropping softer than he’d prefer, rivets down his chest and back, slowly easing some of his tension. It feels amazing. He groans and wishes he could stay in here for an hour, but the hot water doesn’t last that long. He misses his rich person house with his good shower.

Distantly, he hears his trailer door open. He decides he’s not worried about it. He doesn’t remember if he locked the door. If it’s unlocked, it’s probably someone looking for him and they’ll leave. If it was locked, there’s only one person it could be, one person he gave a key to since they seemed to always be together anyways. One person he had to pretend was dead all day— 

He rests his forehead on the shower wall and doesn’t call out to see who it is, he’s too tired. 

“Bill?” It’s PJ. His voice drifts into the bathroom, getting steadily closer. “Bill, dude, you were so fucking good today, man. I was watching off to the side since I didn’t have anywhere else to be, but man, you were so fucking g— Are you okay?”

Bill rolls his neck to peer through the water droplets and steam at PJ standing in his bathroom. The shower door is clear so he can see his blurry shape, head cocked to the side, his hands on his hips. 

It’s not unusual for PJ to barge in here, and it's not even weird that he’d just walk into the bathroom while Bill is in the shower. It’s just… a lot right now.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Bill says wetly, he doesn’t sound good even to his own ears. Before he accepts what’s happening, he hears the bustling sounds of clothes being hastily stripped off and the shower door is sliding open. 

PJ folds himself into the tiny shower, slotted right behind Bill’s slightly hunched form. Bill realizes he’s still crying, he didn’t notice because the tears mixed with the water on his face.

“Hey, dude, it’s okay. It’s okay. I didn’t know it was hitting you this bad. C’mere,” PJ breathes quietly into the space between them, holding Bill closer and petting his hands soothingly over all the skin he can reach.

Bill lets out a laugh, awkward and self-deprecating (should be the name of his auto-biography. No, that’s not helping), and turns his head more towards PJ. “I promise I really am okay, it’s just like… an emotional hangover or some stupid shit. You don’t have to be in here, I’m just gonna be a bummer for a little bit.”

PJ snorts, running his stubby fingertips through the hair plastered to the back of Bill’s neck. “I don’t have anywhere I need to be. Let me take care of you today. You did such a good job! I was geeking out. Even if it is stupid, pretending to watch the love of your life die and then having to cry about it on command twenty times is a lot! You people should have listened to me about acting taking a fucking toll on you, man— It’s a lot, for sure.” 

Bill cracks one eye open, just a little, water still running down his face. “You’re not gonna make fun of me? I would definitely make fun of you."

“That would be like… kicking a puppy or some shit right now, you look pathetic.”

“Oh, there it is,” Bill smirks and tries to open both eyes without getting water in them. “There’s my dude.”

PJ looks hesitant. Which is… weird. They are, objectively, each other’s dude, are they not? 

“Yeah,” PJ says and kisses the ball of Bill’s shoulder, open-mouthed and wet. “I’m your dude.”

Bill feels a suspicious bubbling boiling up from his gut to his throat, almost spilling right out of his mouth, but he swallows it down. Instead, he turns off the water, lets the coldness of the air penetrate his damp skin, and steps out of PJ’s arms and out of the shower. 

He doesn’t bother to put a towel on or dry off before going and lying in his bed face down on top of the covers. PJ shows up in the room shortly after, and Bill twists his head to look behind him and sees PJ scrubbing the towel through his thick hair. It looks nice when it's wet and floppy like that. 

“You know, you don’t have a bad ass,” PJ says as he approaches the bed, sliding his palm up the back of Bill’s leg and cupping one of his cheeks. “Have you ever considered bottoming?”

“I hadn’t really considered doing anything before you.” It comes out strangely earnest, too open. Bill thinks maybe he should send PJ away, he doesn’t want to be weird about this, doesn’t want to make _them_ weird just because he’s feeling shattered open and vulnerable right now. 

PJ makes a noise to acknowledge he’s heard Bill, and the hand leaves his body. Bill’s about to tell him that he might want to be alone for a little bit, when the mattress dips next to him and PJ is sliding in and curling his body around Bill like a puzzle piece. It’s really nice.

But it’s not for him, PJ isn’t _for him_. Not like this. Or, at least, he shouldn’t be. 

He’s someone else’s.

Bill starts to pull back, millimeter by millimeter. Their warm, clammy skin comes apart from each other and he spews out his excuse.

“I think I might need to just take a nap, alone, or—” 

But again, PJ isn’t letting him get out, or get away with it. He uses his impressive arms and flips Bill onto his back. PJ lands on top of him, straddling his thighs in seconds and exposing his half-hard cock. 

PJ’s hands are pressing into Bill’s wide shoulders and Bill feels like a dissected frog stapled to a table in AP Bio. The way PJ is peering down at him, it’s like he can see straight into his insides. PJ grinds tentatively and Bill bites back a groan. 

“I don’t have the energy for this right now, dude,” Bill says.

“Just let me do all of it. I just want to make you feel good,” PJ purrs.

“I don’t— I can’t do it… like usual… right now,” Bill breathes out, embarrassed. “I’m not going to be able to, like, dominate you or whatever. I can’t be Richie either.” Bill turns his head to the side, he’s blushing a mortifying red.

PJ lets go of his wrists and settles his weight differently so he’s sitting on his own calves. 

There’s a terrible few seconds of just silence. Bill isn’t usually afraid of being vulnerable or direct. It’s the opposite actually, he prefers it and thinks people who don’t live that way are just running around wasting everyone else’s time constantly. But he’s been feeling a little sensitive about what they’re doing and about how it’s going to end soon. He doesn’t know yet what he wants to take away from this experience. After the day he’s had, this rawness is like dropping a coin into a wish fountain that was already filled past its spilling point. He feels like he’s going to leak out everywhere.

“Hey,” PJ breaks through his crowded thoughts. “Hey, dude, I’m not forcing you into anything,” PJ’s voice has gone dangerously soft, pityingly soft. “But… you know I… like you, right? God,” PJ snorts. “That sounds dumb. But it seems like you need to hear it. I don’t need you to dominate me, I just think it’s hot. Even if you didn’t do that, even if we didn’t ever start,” PJ gestures between both of their dicks resting against each other, “doing this. I still would want to be your friend and I still would have figured out a way to hang out with you. I just wanted something to talk to you about, dude. You’re fucking Bill Hader. All this other stuff has just been a bonus.” 

Bill lets the words descend upon him and bury themselves in his brain. It really is stupid. He knows all that is true, and it's just so… juvenile of him to be so touchy right now. But PJ’s words feel really good and he catches the corner of his lips lifting, just a little, and PJ sees it. He lowers his head, props his forearms to hold his body up and kisses Bill. 

It’s different from their kisses before. They’ve had hot, fast, urgent kisses. They’ve had chaste pecks early on when they were still maintaining they were just trying to get comfortable with touch. But they haven’t had this, which is deep, slow, and sweet like it’s something they want to protect. 

PJ’s tongue pokes out and pushes into his mouth. It curls around his own like clasped hands and he moans. PJ has both of his palms cradling either side of Bill’s face, his thumbs resting on the hollows under Bill’s eyes, occasionally stroking the skin there. It feels caring, tentative, purposeful. 

_(Let me take care of you.)_

When PJ pulls back from the kiss, the hands on Bill’s face remain. PJ sits up and just looks at him. PJ has always been an intense guy, but he is stealing Bill’s breath a little bit. His big, expressive eyes are locked directly onto Bill’s wonky ones (which he can only assume look startled). One of PJ’s hands shifts down to stroke a thumb over Bill’s lower lip. 

“Can I ride you?” 

Bill swallows and nods. PJ says, “I’m sure you’re not surprised I prepped myself again. I really thought I was going to come in here and we were gonna fuck like crazy. I was just really turned on from how good you were at your job today.”

“Sorry,” Bill says. 

“No, I don’t mean it like that. This is good, too, I should have known you’d be feeling out of it from all that bullshit. I know you pretty well by now,” PJ laughs even as he’s reaching behind himself to slide a couple fingers in the pre-worked hole, and it makes Bill laugh, too.

Fuck, Bill loves when they laugh like this. 

He likes when they laugh on set, cracking stupid jokes. Bill doing impressions and PJ trying to do them back, but all of his sound like the same voice. 

He likes when they laugh at dinner with some of the others, usually in their own little world, making fun of someone. 

But he really _loves_ when they laugh when they fuck. It always felt like a little window into _them_ . No matter if they fucked as _RichieandEddie_ or Bill was pretending to put PJ in his place, they always had little moments where they’d break and just giggle. 

This might be the last time they laugh like this, though. 

Bill pushes that thought to the back of his mind, and focuses on the little whimpers PJ is letting escape his red mouth as he increases the speed of his fingers getting himself open and ready. Bill thinks it's wildly endearing that PJ preps himself before they hang out, just in case. Usually they don’t even need extra lube because he’s got so much inside of him already. 

Bill slides his hands up the expanse of PJ’s muscled thighs. He’s captivated by how his hands almost breach across the entire surface despite how thick PJ’s thighs are. When he squeezes and kneads at the tense flesh where leg meets groin, PJ lets out a loud groan. 

“Fuck, okay, I’m ready,” he leans down and says the words directly into Bill’s mouth, lets them settle on his tongue before pushing them down his throat.

PJ reaches back and takes hold of Bill’s flagging cock. He stays angled down, one forearm holding his body over Bill’s and his lips brushing against Bill’s with every movement of his arm. His grip moves so the cockhead circles around his hole while simultaneously lowering his hips down, searching for the right angle until the head pops right into his tight heat. PJ inhales sharply and then presses a soft close mouthed kiss to Bill’s lips. “Just the tip, remember?” 

But then PJ sinks down. 

Moans rip out of each of them, unabashedly reverberating in the small room. PJ takes Bill to the hilt. 

PJ calling back to one of the many times they’ve done this, or things like this, while Bill’s cock is balls deep inside of him for the first time feels… like he’s Frankenstein's monster being electrocuted to life.

His hands on PJ’s thighs scrabble to grip his hips and pull him down into a sturdy, rhythmic grind. Their still water-soft skin melds together as PJ flattens his torso against Bill’s and pants wetly against his lips. 

Their tongues twist back together as PJ lifts his ass in a high arch and slams back down. Bill would give anything to be recording this time, so he could see how good PJ looks from every possible angle.

PJ’s pace is relentless. Clearly his years of strength training is a benefit here because he rides dick like he was made for it. He emits soft noises on every downstroke of his hips when his cock is pressed firmly between both of their convulsing stomach muscles. Bill wonders if something like this is enough to make PJ come. 

He’s never had PJ like this. There’s lava starting to pool in his toes and slowly spreading up his body until even his head feels ablaze with it. Bill forgot sex could be like this. When PJ places little kisses on his lips and rises back to a full seated position on his cock again, the uninhibited eye contact is too much. Bill feels like he’s being choked out. The tenderness of it sneaks up on him until the backs of his eyelids sting from leftover emotions of the past day. All from making eye contact with someone who said they like him. 

“ _OhGodohgodohgod_ —” he chants, canting his hips off the bed, lifting PJ with them in the process. Just trying to get closer, push deeper, he wants his come to be inside for days— 

He opens his eyes (he didn’t even realize he had closed them) when he feels PJ’s strong hands circle his wrists and press them into the mattress on either side of his face. 

PJ looks beautiful, pink and shiny from sweat or shower water or both, and Bill is struck with how much he wants at this moment.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” PJ says, rocking his hips hard. He uses his hands on Bill’s as leverage as he starts a rhythm that transcends fucking reality, it’s that great. He pulls almost all the way off Bill’s cock and pushes back down with the harsh crushing pressure of trying to get Bill as deep inside of him as possible. Words pour out of his mouth at incredible speed, nothing like usual, nothing too dirty. Just mantras of _ohgod_ and _sogood_ and _fuckfuckfuckfuck._

They’re working together now. PJ is riding him within an inch of his life, but despite his arms being pinned, Bill’s thrusting up, meeting him halfway every time.

“ _B_ _ill,_ ” PJ whines when Bill hits his prostate particularly hard, and Bill can’t— he can’t— 

It’s too _much._

He aggressively frees one of his pinned hands and loops it around PJ’s waist, making it possible for him to jackhammer his cock into that perfect hole as hard and fast as he wants, he just needs— he needs to come, he needs— 

_(You know I… like you)_

PJ lets his other hand go and holds firm to Bill’s chest. Each of PJ’s palms land on one of his pecs and grips it, hanging on while Bill fucks into him forcefully from underneath. 

Bill’s free hand reaches up to PJ’s face, and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s pulling PJ back down and kissing him. 

Bill is going to come, he feels it rising from his balls. He strengthens his arm that holds PJ in place and shoves PJ’s ass down while thrusting his cock up. He feels an insane, almost out of body need to come as far inside PJ as he can. 

PJ tucks his face into Bill’s neck and moans and licks while he humps his tight body against Bill’s softer one. 

Bill’s orgasm erupts from him. Through the haze of how intensely he’s coming, he realizes PJ is, too. He feels PJ’s cock twitch against his stomach and the sticky release of him shoots in between their bodies. PJ is mumbling against Bill’s skin, like he’s cock drunk. Bill can’t make out much of it except something that sounds like ‘fill me up.’ 

They both go limp, breathing heavily into the hot air around them. 

Bill looks at PJ’s blissed out face, the half he can see, and his heart clenches.

That was... a lot.

Bill doesn’t really know what to say or do.

He can feel PJ’s heart pounding against his own erratic beats where their chests are mashed together, come drying between them.

PJ makes a small ‘mm’ sound and trails light kisses up Bill’s neck.

(Can’t he feel the pulse there?)

Eventually coming up to prop his elbow on Bill’s chest, head in hand and ask in his sex-drenched voice, “How was that?”

(IT WAS A LOT.)

“I think I’m dead,” Bill tries to joke. 

(They came at the same time.) 

“Do you feel any better? Let out some energy? We can watch something dumb if you want,” PJ’s still staring at his face, into his eyes, and Bill is shocked he doesn’t seem to see anything there. He feels like he’s a billboard for ‘I’M EMOTIONALLY FUCKED UP RIGHT NOW. ARE YOU CRAZY? I NEED TO GO SEE MY THERAPIST.’ But maybe he really is that good of an actor.

He wants to kick PJ out so he can panic alone in peace. 

He needs to be alone. 

( _I just want to make you feel good.)_

“Uh,” Bill says. He sits up abruptly, knocking PJ off to the side in the process. 

He might not get PJ like this again. They’re about to be done filming. Sure, they have press. But Bill had always been hoping to use press as a time to not fuck his married costar. They really should take the time for press to disengage from this fucking insane thing they’re doing. 

And it is. It’s fucking insane. 

The knowledge of that had crept up on him, sure. He thought it was more casual before. Admittedly, it’s still pretty casual, it’s not like he’s in love with the guy. 

But the possibility that he _could_ be, if he tried, if he nurtured their relationship hits him like a brick to the head.

This is probably his fault for thinking he can get into some weird no strings fuck-fest with his friend. That’s what they are now, good friends. He wants to stay friends with PJ, but he—

He really can’t if he’s fucking married and Bill just has to think about that all the time after what they’ve been doing, what the _fuck_. 

“Dude?” PJ interrupts his spiral. 

“Uh. Yeah, go pick us up something. I don’t care what,” Bill rushes his words out. He just needs a few minutes to calm down while PJ’s gone. Then he can come back and they can watch Dateline and he’ll be calm and then he just… won’t fuck PJ ever again. Rad.

“Okay, you’re being fucking weird,” PJ laughs, good-natured. “I’ll pick up from the burger place we liked.”

PJ slips out of the room and comes back briefly with all his clothes back on. Bill’s pulse hasn’t slowed. 

PJ walks up to the bed where Bill is still sitting and kisses him on top of the head and says, softly, “You sure you’re good?”

“Yeah, man. Go,” Bill says in a dead-on impersonation of exasperation if he has anything to say about it. 

PJ goes. 

* * *

Bill isn’t able to fully calm down. He shoots PJ a text that something came up. He feels slimy about it, because he knows PJ will know it’s bullshit. PJ texts back a sad face emoticon. 

* * *

They don’t see each other outside of public groups for the rest of the short duration of filming, by Bill’s design. He uses his daughters as an excuse, saying he’s got to call them or facetime them or whatever. Really, he just wants a clean break early. He’d gotten incredibly too used to having PJ around constantly. 

He’s considered talking to PJ about… why or how they let it get to the point that they fucked like that. 

But ultimately, he’s a man of logic and it just doesn’t matter. Bill needs to date someone who isn’t married and the easiest way that’s going to happen is if he gets over PJ before he even has the chance to get hurt feelings about him. 

He wants them to be friends, once he’s had some distance. He doesn't delete their group chat with Isaiah and he doesn’t delete PJ’s number like he usually does with co stars he doesn't plan on keeping in contact with. 

He catches the looks PJ sends him like he wants to get him alone, like he wants to ask questions. But Bill knows how insecure PJ is under all of his facade, and he knows he won’t force the issue if he senses that it’s important enough to keep Bill distant. 

Now, they just have to make it through the press junket.


End file.
